stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Gear Stupid
:Snake has arrived, but will his mission actually help the Mario Brothers? Or will he just be totally confused? Overview Snake starts a new secret mission, but someone is hunting him... Synopsis Mario and Luigi head to the mailbox and receive a letter from Sonic the Hedgehog, who taunts them. After reading the letter, Luigi asks Mario why he was missing for a while, and Mario tells Luigi that a mysterious voice was talking to him, and telling him to watch out for Wario, but it sounded more like a taunt than a warning. The brothers then run up a hill, and say it is harder than it looks as they haven't ran up the hill since Episode 10. Luigi asks Mario what he wants to do now, and Mario says they'll go home because he is super tired. Mario tells Luigi he's noticed something different about him, and Ash appears behind him and shouts "Luigi! Your hairs different!". Snake calls Otacon on his Codec. Otacon asks him to sneak around a building, but it seems that he only told Snake to do that as a joke. After Snake takes a quick smoking break on a bench, Otacon reveals that a new mission has come up. Snake has to locate two middle class working men and assist them on a mission to defeat a third, evil working class man, who can't be destroyed. When Otacon reveals the evil man is Wario, Snake recognizes the name, but before he can get more information, Otacon's signal is jammed. The call is suddenly interrupted by the secretery of defense, Jim Houseman. Jim has arrested Otacon for treason, but is willing to let him go if Snake gives back some embarresing photos of him from a Christmas party. But Snake was prepared for this, and reveals he had kidnapped Jim's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, and holds him a gun point. Snake demands that Jim will deliver a pizza to him, give him a new clone of Meryl (despite him having five already), and to free Otacon. Jim agrees to this, but says this isn't the last time Snake will hear from him and that he expects Mr. Snuggles by his bed this evening. Otacon soon returns on the Codec call, and asks Snake if he's found the middle class working men. Snake has no idea what they look like, so Otacon tells him their description. Snake soon begins to realize that he's talking about Mario and Luigi, and sure enough, they appear right next to him. Mario then invites Snake to play basketball with them. Meanwhile, Walgina is walking around in a trenchcoat. As she looks at a picture of Waluigi, she reveals that he has gone missing, and wonders why he left her. She puts her hat and sunglasses on, and begins her search for him. Appearances Characters *Mario *Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Ash *Snake *Otacon *Jim Houseman *Walgina Locations *The Mailbox *Mario's Backyard *Unnamed Building Weapons *Snake's Arsenal Mail *First Letter from Sonic Production Notes *This Episode Starts off with the Season One opening, to which Mario and Luigi comment "The Next thing you know, We'll Be going to The Mailbox again!" Trivia *Luigi's hair is now curly, just as what Ash said. Goofs *When Ash comments on the state of Luigi's hair, he is not wearing any gloves. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZ7uglMtayk Category:Season Three